


Three Couples & A Stronger Team

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, PDA, Public Display of Affection, Sappy, This is so grossly sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Bruce and Thor are a couple, then Tony and Stephen, and then Steve and Bucky.Avengers meetings are getting more difficult to give by the day.





	Three Couples & A Stronger Team

It started with Bruce and Thor.

The two were a couple now and that was fine.

What was _not_ fine was how distracting it was during Avengers meetings.

Thor and Bruce would have their chairs as close to each other as possible and Bruce would have both his arms wrapped around one of Thor’s strong ones and they would not stop looking at each other, gazing into each others eyes.

It was cute and sweet, but gross. What made matters worse was that the two never seemed to be listening to anything that was being told to them. Instead, they would be whispering amongst themselves, only stopping to kiss.

It was at some Avengers party that Tony was the first to complain about the couple.

He and Nat were at the bar, talking and drinking, both of them watching Bruce and Thor, who were across the room, Bruce in Thor’s lap, and making out like they weren’t in a room full of people.

“God they’re disgusting,” Tony said. When he noticed Nat glaring at him hard enough to kill, he held up his hands in a surrender pose.

“I don’t mean it as a bad thing,” he explained. “I’m happy for Bruce, he’s a close friend and I’m glad he’s happy. He deserves it.”

Tony rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “All I’m saying,” he concluded, “Is that if I ever turn into that, shoot me.”

In a few years time, however, Tony was exactly like that.

It was after they had saved the world, after they had defeated Thanos. During the battle, Tony had met one Stephen Strange and now that the war was over the two of them were never seen apart.

Avengers briefing meetings were now twice as bad.

On one part of the table you had Bruce and Thor. The two had recently been married and were more than obviously going to be in honeymoon mode forever.

And on another part of the table you had Tony and Stephen. Tony never used a chair anymore and would only sit in his boyfriends lap. Whoever was doing the briefing, usually Nick Fury, would often turn from the screen where things were being visually explained to see Stephen and Tony in a lip-lock.

Still, they had all been through hell, Tony especially. He deserved this. As distracting as it was, it was manageable.

And then the supersoldier had a boyfriend.

It was, to no nobody’s surprise, his old childhood friend, Bucky Barnes.

They weren’t as bad as the other two couples, which was good. They limited themselves to hand holding and mild cuddling during meetings.

It was after the meetings that Steve and Bucky wouldn’t keep their hands off each other, acting as if the meeting had been years instead of just a few hours.

Before meetings were bad too, for either Bucky or Steve would show up late, neck covered in hickies, and apologizing for their tardy-ness while trying and failing to cover up the fact that they had just had their brains fucked out, the other following soon after looking smug as hell.

At least Bruce and Thor and Stephen and Tony hooked up away from the others and when they knew they had the time to do it.

As annoying as it all was, the team members were happy and thus fought better and it showed. Old tensions between teammates seemed to almost completely disappear and for the first time in a long time the Avengers were truly a team.

Sure, a team with three grossly in love couples, but a team all the same, and it made them even stronger than they ever had been before.


End file.
